Over the last twenty years, training in Physiology departments throughout the country has undergone a transformation that precludes students from a thorough understanding that spans the breadth of the discipline from the whole animal to the cellular and molecular level. An exception is the Physiology Department of the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW), that offers research training emphasizing integration of knowledge at all these levels with development of an appreciation for the relationship of this knowledge to disease processes. With the current proposal, we will continue providing this exceptional training in cellular, molecular, and whole animal physiology for 6 NIH supported trainees each year. A unique aspect of the proposed training is the mentoring program, which includes basic scientists from a variety of traditional areas as well as clinican scientists. Graduate students will be recruited nationally and selected on the basis of undergraduate academic credentials, research experience, and commitment to a career in research and training. Students complete the first year of graduate school before they will be considered for NIH training support. Selection of trainees will be based primarily on performance in course work and in the research laboratory during the first year of graduate school. Trainees are full-time Ph.D. candidates in the MCW graduate school of biomedical sciences. They will complete required and elective courses and a research project that includes use of the techniques of molecular biology, isolated tissues, and whole animal or clinical investigation. The major objective is to provide trainees with a broad foundation in interdisciplinary basic science and translational research as outlined on page 147. Trainees will develop the critical thinking, integrative reasoning, and technical skills required to create and participate in evolving research careers related to prevention and control of hypertension, stroke, and respiratory diseases. An innovative feature is the emphasis on addressing the national need to train for the more integrated-systems future of biomedical research in the post-genome era. Research training is supervised by primary Physiology faculty along with co-mentors from other basic science and clinical faculty. The program will train biomedical scientists to conduct research and educate medical professionals leading to the discovery and communication of information required for the prevention and management of cardiovascular and pulmonary disease.